


An Inconvenient Attachment

by MidnightOrSomething



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, i don’t know what I’m doing but let’s see how this goes, i really don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightOrSomething/pseuds/MidnightOrSomething
Summary: Blue plans to sneak into Nightmare’s castle to get some information that may help him, Dream, and Ink in their next battle. Easy right? The answer to no one’s surprise is no.
Relationships: Blue/Nightmare
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Blue crawled around in the vents. He was lucky that Ink somehow got the blueprints for the castle awhile back and he unceremoniously just left it laying around for anyone to see for about a week which was long enough for Blue to actually take the time to memorize a decent amount of the layout. And now here he was finally getting the time to prove himself to Ink and Dream. Well mainly Dream, Ink didn’t really care about what Blue did as long he didn’t mess around with the plots of the AUs. Dream, on the other hand, was a bit overbearing when it came to, well, everything. But if he proved himself maybe he’d lay off a bit and be a bit less like Pap- Stretch.   
  


The vents were dusty and Blue was thankful that he didn’t have lungs for it to mess with. Honestly someone needed to do maintenance on these vents, it was a miracle that they hadn’t caved down on themselves. Though he guessed the only prepose of the vents would be for heating or air conditioning which brought up questions that Blue wasn’t in the mood to deal with. The only thing that really mattered to him was that they were useful for sneaking through and that they were big enough for him to fit through. There was no need for him to worry about the health and safety violations that this castle had. He laughed silently at the thought. Maybe that could be the information that he gave to Ink and Dream. That the enemy base was violating several OSHA regulations and wasn’t a safe working or living environment.

  
No, now wasn’t the time for jokes. Blue shook his head. He needed to find something that could possibly be useful for them. Not a joke. He was technically risking his life, even though he made sure that the risk would be abysmally low, he had to get something useful out of this place.   
  


Then he heard music. It was below him. No, not music just tuning at the moment from a string instrument? Yeah it was definitely a string instrument most likely a violin. Then it hit. The first two notes were strong probably accented. He didn’t know that much about music though accented seemed like the right word.

He spaced out as he listened to the music. Almost sound like it was a conversation in musical form and Blue enjoyed it. Though in the restaurant, almost every time, there was a breath. And every time Blue questioned who it was who was playing. The breath was almost familiar though not really in a sense. He recognized it, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out who it was.   
  


Though he tried to ignore the question of who was playing and just enjoy the music. At times it was fast and exciting with notes flying through the air. And at other times it was quiet and gentle, caring even. Then there was the speed again this time faster and more frenzied. Then there was a part were there were cords and that was what took Blue away. The sound of two completely different notes playing at the same time and harmonizing together. Though at times he had to admit the player didn’t get the cords right properly and it reminded him a bit of a train. But soon after the piece ended with the same speed as the beginning and one quick note. It was surprise sudden, but Blue enjoyed it.

After the music he heard some slight muttering though he was still annoyed he couldn’t put a face to the voice. He knows he’s heard it several times before though he isn’t sure were. Blue quickly shook his head again. He shouldn’t be wasting his time here. It will only be so long until someone notices that someone has broken in. There was probably some security that he set off even though he made sure to be careful and it was only a matter of time before someone would go and check it.   
  


Blue quietly sighed as he moved forward in the vent. There was a slight creak as he moved forward which slightly worried him, but he heard at least ten of those as he was moving through the vents earlier. It hopefully nothing. What was the worst that could happen? The vent falling and hitting the poor, unsuspecting person below. That was bad, but... okay that was bad.   
  


Blue had no clue who that person was. It could be someone that Nightmare kidnapped and was keeping here as a hostage and hurting them wouldn’t be the greatest thing for Blue’s conscience. Though if the vent did fall and it was a hostage that was playing the music that would mean he could valiantly save the hostage and then Dream will finally actually stop being so protective over him. It would be great, but as he said he had no clue who the person actually was.

Unluckily for him fate or whatever cruel force of nature had other thoughts in mind. The vent fell through the ceiling too quickly for Blue to react and move forward causing him to be on the floor in a pile of dust. “Sorry,” said Blue before even thinking through coughs.

Them Blue looked up to see who was the unlucky person he dropped in on. It was Nightmare. Of course it was Nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the people in the multiverse it just had to be Nightmare. Why didn’t he expect it at this point. The entire multiverse might as well be against him at this point. It couldn’t be Cross or Killer or anyone else he could fight. It just had to be Nightmare who he’s never actually fought by himself _and_ he’s seen both Ink and Dream struggle against even though they had more experience fighting than him.

He had to run. That was his only option at this point. He stood up quickly ignoring the stabbing pain in his leg. That didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting out of here. Blue couldn’t afford getting caught at this point. First off he didn’t want to deal with Dream after he theoretical got caught and secondly he had no clue what Nightmare does to the people he captures. Though considering what he’s heard he really does not want to know.

  
He quickly dove for the door narrowly avoiding one of Nightmare’s tentacles. “Oh, you aren’t going anywhere.” The tentacle almost hit the door, but it didn’t. It took Blue a moment to put two and two together as Nightmare carefully put the instrument on a case. Either he didn’t want to destroy the room or let him out of the room. That he could take advantage of.   
  


Blue summoned a bone to use as his main defense knowing the going on the offensive might as well be a death wish. He pushed himself closer to the door as Nightmare threw out any other tentacle which Blue blocked by sliming the bone in his hand. He could do this. He just needed to be careful.

Blue reaches down for the handle that was behind him carefully watching Nightmare look over his fingers as if looking for a piece of dirt hidden underneath the nail though the twitching of the tentacles him away. He was preparing. Then when he pushed down on the handle the attack came. He dodged this time. It was locked the door was locked. He quickly scanned the room as he blocked one of Nightmare’s tentacles and blocked an other.

”You know I could do this all day,” said Nightmare in a much too relaxed voice. Then Blue saw it. Far left corner, on an end table, a key. The next few attacks he dodged carefully making his way to the key, blocking all the attacks that would reverse his progress.   
  


Then he got close enough and dived down for the key ignoring the searing pain that rose through his leg. He had the key now all he needed to do was get back up and make a run for it to the door. Simple right. Well, at this point Blue doubted that.   
  


And then, as if to prove his point, Nightmare attacked once again and Blue didn’t react quickly enough and the bone he was using as a weapon split in half. He got up and sprinted over to the door as Nightmare through out an attack again causing Blue to quickly roll to the right.   
  


He made it to the door and jammed to key into the keyhole and turned it counter clockwise. He quickly pushed down on the handle and it gave no give. He turned it the wrong way. Then a tentacle was shot at his right side forcing him to dodge right before it was lightly punctured into the wood. Then another one came on his left obviously not aimed at him. “Now where doing you think you’re going?” Nightmare was sauntering on up to him and from what Blue could tell he was far too smug with that stupid smile.

Blue then took the chance to stab Nightmare with the broken half of the bone and quickly turned the key the right way. As Nightmare hissed in pain Blue quickly opened the door and summoned a wall of bones and ran.   
  


If he remembered the layout correctly he should be in the Eastern Wing of the castle meaning the closest exit would be the one to the garden which was close to the vent he entered from. It would be two rights and then a left normally if he planned on going straight to it though of Nightmare’s was following him he would have to lose him somewhere along the way. That’s why he decided to turn right and then left at the nearest intersection.   
  


Blue didn’t know how long he kept running through the wing for but he at least knew that when he made it to the garden exit he was alone. He was safe. He made it through the castle alive and he successfully fought Nightmare and made it out alive and not captured. He did it. Finally maybe after Dream learned he fought off Nightmare he’d back off a bit. But then he had to explain what happened and how he got into the situation in the first place. And then dealing with the disaster afterwards. It was probably best if he kept this whole encounter to himself.

“Oh, hi, Blue didn’t expect to see you here.” Well, now he’d have to keep it between himself and Ink.

”Yeah, didn’t expect to see you here either. Uh, what are you doing here by the way?” Asked Blue as he watched Ink drink one of his vials.

”Oh, you know the usual. Gotta protect the multiverse and all. Just doing my normal check up and planned to meet some friends here. What about you?” Ink’s eyesights were the question marks at this point and he was leaning in way too close.   
  


“You know. The usual.” Blue quickly said as he began pulling at his scarf.

“Definitely.” Blue did not like the smile on Ink’s face, it was a bit too knowing for someone who knew nothing. Maybe- nope now wasn’t the time for those thoughts. He and Ink should just get out of there.

”Hey, uh, by any chance can you give me a lift back to base by any chance and maybe keep this between us?”

”Of course I can buddy now come on. The pond is the best way out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. Sorry this took awhile to write. Life got a bit crazy but hey it’s here I guess. Though anyway I feel like the i-key is way too close o. You have no clue how many times I accidentally wrote Noghtmare in the process of writing this. It was a lot. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my quick ramble and the chapter. Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo uh this is my first fic and I’m trying my best


End file.
